


Wherever our journeys may lead

by Oofthisisabadidea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hanging Out, M/M, Pining, Rens mom ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofthisisabadidea/pseuds/Oofthisisabadidea
Summary: Ren is ecstatic after Nayuta asks if he can come visit his house.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Wherever our journeys may lead

“Eh? Nayuta-kun wants to come to my house?” Ren exclaimed eyes lighting up. Nayuta had to turn away and shield his eyes from Rens blinding smile.

“I was just curious is all.” He answered as Ren continued to look up at him like an excited puppy. He quickly nodded and jumped closer to Nayuta.

“I would love to have Nayuta-kun come to my house! You can come whenever you would like!” He burst out with joy. Nayuta nodded with a blush and slightly averted his eyes before asking,

“Can I come tomorrow? If you don’t have band activities that is of course.” To this Ren nodded once again and pulled his phone out of his pocket excitedly. 

“Let me just call my mom and ask if that's okay!” He explained before turning away to call. 

“He’s nineteen and still has to ask his mom for permission to bring people over to his house?” Nayuta thought to himself as he stared on in disbelief. Then again it was Ren he was talking about, of course his parents would probably still treat him like a child. Right then Ren had finally hung up the phone and whirled around to jump into Nayutas arms. Nayuta let out a grunt at the force but steadied the boy until he looked back up at him with a smile.

“She said it’s okay!”

Nayuta nodded to this and squeezed him again, but a sudden look of worry flashed over the other boys face and he pushed Nayuta away. Nayuta let out a small huff of annoyance at this but let the boy go. 

“I-i just realized I have something to do at home… see you later Nayuta!” The boy suddenly whirled around and dashed off, not even facing Nayuta during his farewell. Nayuta whined in annoyance at this, unhappy to be ignored so obviously. He stood there for a moment wondering why Ren had seemed to freak out, but quickly dismissed the thought. Knowing Ren it was probably just that he had realized his room was messy or something small like that. 

\---

Since the next day was a weekend Ren had sent his address to Nayuta by text since he would be staying home all day anyways, or at least meet Nayuta there if they did end up going somewhere. 

When Nayuta knocked on the door to the house he had expected to see a familiar blue haired, purple eyed individual, but instead he was greeted with an almost similar face but plastered on the body of a middle aged woman.

“Ah, you must be Nayuta? Rens friend?” The woman opened the door with a warm smile. Nayuta was taken aback for a moment, not expecting this, before he answered.

“Uh, yeah thats me.” The woman nodded and began to introduce herself as she stepped back to let Nayuta enter. 

“I’m Ren’s mother, It’s very nice to finally meet you. My Ren talks so much about you so it's quite surprising to finally see you!” At this Nayutas ears perked up. 

“He talks about me alot?” He asked bending over to make better eye contact with the shorter woman. She nodded and gave another warm smile, strikingly similar to Rens.

“Almost everyday,” She halted before bringing a finger to her mouth in thought, “No, actually definitely every day! My Ren has taken quite a liking to you.” She pulled her hands together in what looked like a prayer and smiled up at the slightly dumbfounded, and definitely blushing, Nayuta, before she continued again, “I’m very glad Ren has a friend like you, see he’s always been a bit of a loner… I don’t think he’s every really made friends before.” She looked away, worry coating her face. Nayuta suddenly felt the urge to comfort the woman and burst out with,

“Well you don't need to worry anymore Ma’am, i'll be with him forever!” The woman looked up with Ren’s trademark puppy dog smile plastered on her face and she clapped her hands together in joy.

“Oh so that's how it is!” Nayuta’s words suddenly caught up to him and he rushed to explain as he flailed his arms around in all directions.

“Wait no I meant that-” She cut him off with a nod and a pat to the back. 

“Ah, I think I understand. Don’t worry though… I’m sure my Ren will love you back!” She gave a thumbs up and a wink as the boy burst into a scarlet red blush. She turned around the stare up the stairs, “Speaking of which, I should probably call him down now.” Nayuta nodded to this, ready for the embarrassing conversation with this strangely observant woman to be done. 

“Ren, honey you friend is here!” She called. The two stared up the stairs for a while but no answer came and they blankly looked at each other before his mother cleared her throat and called again,

“Ren?” 

Once again no answer. The woman turned to Nayuta with an awkward smile on her face. “He was up pretty late last night cleaning up, he might still be asleep actually. Would you mind going up and waking him for me?” She asked. He nodded and made his way up the stairs into the hallway before realizing,

“Crap! She didn’t tell me which room!” it wasn’t very hard to figure out though, as his eyes flitted over the doors they were caught on what looked like a child's name plate which read “Nanahoshi Ren” 

Nayuta nodded to himself with a smug smile. Very cute and fitting of Ren of course. Nayuta raised his hand to softly knock on the door and call “Nanahoshi? It’s me Nayuta.” When a bit of time passed and still no answer came he dropped his hand to the handle and called again, “Nanahoshi? I’m coming in.” 

He pushed open the door to be greeted with a relatively bland room. He had expected there to be more posters and toys, but it seemed almost barren of any of Ren’s interests. His eyes caught onto the small figures on Ren’s desk and he smiled to himself. At least there was something there pertaining to his interests. Nayuta turned himself to walk to the bed in the corner, where he noticed a human shaped lump in the sheets. As he came closer he found a sleeping ren still cuddled up within his star five onesie. Small snores escaped his lips as he snuggled deeper into the bed. Nayuta couldn't help but crouch down and bury his head in his hands,

“Damn Nanahoshi! You’re way too fucking cute!” he blushed into his hands before whipping his phone out of his pocket. “There’s no way I’m leaving today without a picture of Ren sleeping like this!” He thought to himself with determination as he hovered around the bed snapping pictures left and right. When he finally finished he crouched back down next to Ren’s head and sat there basking in his glory for a few minutes before realizing,

“Oh yeah I was supposed to wake him up…” 

Nayuta almost felt bad having to ruin this beautiful piece of artwork, but Ren’s mother had specifically asked him to wake the boy, plus Nayuta was at least somewhat aware that staring at a staring at a sleeping man's face was a bit creepy. He tentatively reached out a hand to shake the boys shoulder and called, “Oi, Nanahoshi. Wake up.” the boys eyes suddenly fluttered open, but quickly dropped back closed, despite this the boy made a small grunt and lifted himself, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

“Nayuta-kun…? Is that you?” He asked in a sleepy voice, and Nayuta could almost feel his soul ascend. What he would give to have recorded that sentence and set it as his alarm so he would hear it every morning he woke up. 

“Yes Nanahoshi, It’s me.” He answered gruffly despite his internal squealing. When Ren heard this he sluggishly crawled up to meet eyes, before his leg caught on the sheet and he ended up falling out of the bed and onto Nayuta.

“Just five more minutes…” He mumbled as he felt the warmth of the boy and wrapped his arms around him.

“O-okay.” Nayuta wheezed, frozen in place. After around twenty minutes of having Ren snuggled on his chest, the boys head finally raised and his eyes fluttered open once more. His face flushed red and he jumped up so he was now straddling Nayuta,

“Nayuta-kun? What am I doing-”

He was suddenly cut off as the door flung open and a cheery voice called, “Nayuta, did you wake Ren yet? I made him breakfa-” The voice cut off as Rens mother made eye contact with the two blushing boys, on still straddling the other on the ground. The three stared at each other blankly for a moment before the door suddenly slammed closed and the two could hear hurried footsteps rushing away. 

“What was that about?” Ren questioned, forgetting his embarrassment as he crawled off of Nayuta and stood up. Nayuta finally popped up as well, a blush still coating his features. 

“Damn now I have to explain that too!” He thought to himself angrily. Ren had already seemed to forget what had happened though, and had turned to Nayuta with an excited look. 

“Nayuta-kun!”

“Yes?”

“You’re here!”

“Yes.”

“At my house!”

“Yes.”

Ren smiled once again before grabbing the boys sleeve. “So what do we do now?” He looked up bashfully. Nayutas face flushed again,

“Stop making me think weird things!” He internally screeched but instead answered, “I don’t know, I was kind of curious to look at your room though. I have to say, it's a lot more bland than I expected.” 

“oh...I’m sorry you're disappointed…” Ren gave a sad smile, making Nayuta feel a pang of guilt in his stomach.

“No, no! It’s fine! I was just saying is all!” Nayuta rushed to explain and Ren nodded. Nayuta suddenly felt the need to change the subject and suddenly blurted, “Actually, can I look at you bookshelf?” Ren nodded, his happy expression returning as the two moved to stand by the collection. Nayutas eyes flicked across the books, It was mostly things he had never heard of, combined with a random assortment of manga. His eyes finally landed on a few larger books at the end of the shelf. He leaned closer and realized,

“Are these Yearbooks?” Ren looked over to see what Nayuta was referring to and quickly nodded when he saw.

“My mom would buy one every year for me.” He explained as Nayuta plucked a random one from off the shelf. 

“Oh, that's from my first year of highschool!” Ren pointed out looking at the year on the front cover. Nayuta quickly flipped through it, trying to find the page Ren should’ve been on. As he flipped he suddenly heard ren shout, “Ah stop right there!” as the boy placed a hand on the book and flipped back a few pages. The two where now sitting on the floor pressed snuggly to each other, and Nayuta was painfully conscious of it. When ren finally found the page he was looking for he pointed and smiled up at Nayuta. “Look thats me!” Nayuta looked down to were ren pointed too see a tiny boy with glasses too big for his face, and hair that looked like it hadn’t been brushed for a week. 

“Oh god….that's too cute! Would it be weird if I took a photo right now?” Nayuta thought to himself staring intently at the page, trying to burn the image into his memory. 

“Nayuta, do you want to see the other yearbooks?” Ren asked, reaching over Nayuta to the first one on the shelf. “This ones from first grade!” He smiled and Nayuta snatched the book away flipping desperately, before finally finding what he was looking for. The image almost brought tears to his eyes. A tiny boy with fluffy blue hair and chubby cheeks smiled up at him with big eyes. It was probably the cutest thing Nayuta had ever seen, and he was almost ready to combust. 

“I’m not a predator I swear! It’s just cause its ren!” He whispered to himself as he brought his phone out to snap another picture. Ren didn’t seem to mind and stared on happily as he handed him more books. 

“I think my mom has photo albums as well if you want to see those.” Ren offered as Nayuta grabbed his arm and shouted,

“Yes!” 

Ren smiled and jumped up to go run down the stairs. When he returned he looked as if he was almost going to topple over from the weight of the incredibly large albums he was carrying. Nayuta jumped up and grabbed them from ren setting them on the floor, and ren resumed his original position sitting with his body pressed against Nayutas as the two flipped through the books and ren explained the photos. After a while of looking ren brought one of the books to hide his face and sighed.

“Nanahoshi? What's wrong?” Nayuta asked, suddenly worried. 

“It’s just that… Nayuta-kun gets too see all these photos of me when I was young and he knows everything about me as a kid, but I don’t know anything about Nayuta-kuns past, even Yuuto knows more than I do.” Ren gave a downcast look as he mumbled into the book. 

“Nanahoshi…. “ Nayuta stared on, a blush beginning to creep across his face as he looked away and answered, “I might have a yearbook or two laying around at my apartment… you can come look, if you want to that is….” He trailed off as his face heated up.

“Really?” Ren exclaimed his face regaining its light. Nayuta gave a quick nod and Ren pressed himself back into Nayutas side, nuzzling against him.

“I’m so happy… I’ll get to see Nayuta-kun too.” He mumbled into Nayutas shoulder. 

“Well, if that's what you want…” Nayuta grumbled and Ren smiled up at him with his eyes. 

“Mnm, it is.”

Suddenly Nayuta was reminded of Ren’s strange behavior from the day before, when he had pushed Nayuta off of him and ran away. He suddenly had the urge to snoop and turned to Ren, “Is it okay if I look in your closet?” Ren absentmindedly let out an Mnm into Nayutas shoulder and he peeled himself away from the boy. When he reached the closet and placed his hand on the handle he suddenly heard a pitter patter of feet and look to saw ren grasping his wrist firmly.

“Actually don't open that.” He smiled. 

“Jackpot.” Nayuta thought to himself. If someone had something to hide, it was almost always in the closet. 

“Why can’t I open it?”

“Just cause.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.

“I want to open it.” 

“Don’t”

Ren’s grip on Nayutas arm grew stronger and stronger with each sentence and the smile on his face quickly faded into a grimace. 

“I’m sorry Nanahoshi, but you’re just too pure, you must have a dirty secret somewhere and I’m going to find it.” Nayuta thought to himself as he flung the door open. Ren gasped in surprise as the contents of the closet came spilling out onto the floor.

“Is this….Gyroaxia merch?” Nayuta asked, picking up a poster that had rolled out on the floor. He looked over too see Ren’s face blushing beet red and his eyes filling with tears.

“Nayuta-kun! I told you not to open it!” He sobbed.

“I thought it was gonna be porn or something! Not this!” Nayuta tried to explain. 

“Why would I have something like that!” Ren began to sob harder. Nayuta rushed over to pull him into a hug and pat his hair.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He apologized. 

“You dont think I’m weird for having all of this? I tried to put it all away last night so you wouldn’t see!” A pang of guilt hit Nayuta as he realized it had probably taken Ren quite a while to stuff as much stuff as he did into that closet. 

“No I don’t think your weird at all.” Nayuta continued to pat Rens head before suddenly freezing and looking down at him, “How much money have you spent on this? I could have just given it to you for free, we almost always have a few extras of everything.” Ren froze up and looked at him.

“Wait, really?” 

“God now I feel bad, just tell me how much money you spent and i’ll give it to you.” Nayuta sighed pulling out his wallet.

“You don't have to do that!” Ren exclaimed, blushing from the sudden offer. 

“I’d feel bad if I didn’t.” Nayuta explained and Ren squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head.

“I can’t accept you money like that Nayuta-kun!” 

“Eh? Then how will you accept it?” The boy looked confused at how to answer this so Nayuta did for him, “Tch, I guess I’ll just pay you back by buying all the Argonavis merch.” He blushed and turned his head away. “This totally isn't just an excuse to buy Argonavis merch.” He thought to himself.

“Eh, so we’ll both have merch of each other…” Ren giggled as he trailed off, “That sounds fun!” Nayuta nodded in agreement and pulled back.

“Do you want help cleaning this up? It’s my fault for spilling it all on the floor anyways.” Nayuta offered. Ren nodded.

“Ah, I’m glad you don’t think i’m weird for having this, Nayuta-kun just looks so cool on all these posters, I just can’t help it!”

Nayutas face suddenly flushed for the millionth time that day. 

“I wish I looked cool like Nayuta-kun on our posters, but sometimes I feel like I just look dumb…” Ren continued. Nayuta looked up from where he had been crouched on the floor picking the various items up,

“I don’t think you look dumb. You’re trying to achieve your dreams, isn't that cool?” Ren jumped up at this, coming really close to Nayutas face,

“Right!?” He exclaimed.

“Your oddly passionate about this subject…” Nayuta thought to himself. But of course Ren was. Ren was hard working and would do whatever he could do achieve his dream of singing on a big stage. There's no way Nayuta could ever think he was dumb for having such a goal like that, or for working as hard as he knew the boy did. He’d probably always support Ren, even if he did end up surpassing him in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running out of ideas so if yall have any nayuren or rioren (cause i ship that too just havent written much about it) ideas just comment them and i might write them lol thanksssssss


End file.
